


Formerly a chapter from The Fallen, and now a stand-alone short story

by chakimcai



Category: Hunger Games - Fandom, bad lip reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakimcai/pseuds/chakimcai
Summary: While in purgatory, Clove has taunted Rue about Katniss. As punishment, she cannot verbally communicate for several days (in partial fulfillment of Cato's threat). Here is a few minutes of that.





	Formerly a chapter from The Fallen, and now a stand-alone short story

Cato, Thresh and Marvel sat on the couch, watching television and laughing uproariously as Clove was coming downstairs. "Hey Clove," Marvel called. "Who is this Brian? Should I be jealous, or as you would say, 'loco crazy?'"

Thresh lowered his head in mock apology. "Two, I'm sorry I smashed your head on that rock. After watching this, I realized I heard you wrong. You never said anything to Twelve about killing Rue." They burst out laughing again. Clove, with a what's-so-funny look, went over to see what they were watching. It was the footage of her pinning Katniss to the ground and holding a knife to her throat, only the words she saw herself speaking were different from what she had actually said. She scowled and gestured violently, not only at the television but also at the three boys who were obviously enjoying her temporary inability to speak.

"I totally agree with you, Clove. This shit's hilarious," Marvel said, swallowing a mouthful of potato chips. He stuffed more chips in his mouth and held the bag out to her. "Want some?" he said, dribbling crumbs on the floor. Clove let out an ear-splitting shriek, ran back up to her room and slammed the door.


End file.
